


Кофешоп-зомби-АУ с омегаверсом

by Breaking_Bad_2015, sablefluffy



Series: Мини, 4 level [1]
Category: Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crack, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bryan, RPF, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это было охренеть как несправедливо — пережить ад первых месяцев эпидемии, продержаться почти год на руинах старого мира, и сдохнуть из-за чертовой течки в кофейне с дурацким названием «У Назенберг» посреди великого американского нигде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофешоп-зомби-АУ с омегаверсом

Новостью часа было то, что у Брайана, похоже, началась течка.  
Новостью дня — что он оказался без патронов в разгромленной кофейне, где его, скорее всего, сожрут этой же ночью.  
Новость года, давно уже не сенсационная, заключалась в том, что мир накрылся большой гниющей зомби-пиздой. Телеканал «Пиздец-ньюз» заканчивает свое вещание, мы желаем вам спокойной ночи и удачи.

Брайан прижался спиной к бетонной колонне, разделяющей два грязных панорамных окна, и сполз на пол. Низкое солнце заполняло мягким светом перевернутые столы и разбитые чашки, пыль в теплом воздухе оборачивалась искрами золота. Он прижал рюкзак к животу и замер на долгую минуту, прислушиваясь. В кофейне было тихо и как-то безмятежно, что ли. Неподалеку кряхтели мертвяки, но, по счастью, еще никто не скреб пальцами по стеклу и двери, учуяв его и пытаясь добраться до свежего мяса. «Свежего течного мяса», поправил себя Брайан. Если бы не херова биология, у него оставались бы шансы продержаться до утра: завернуться в одеяло, пропитанное тухлятинкой, затаиться и надеяться, что это сработает. Но не в течке. Не источая призывный аромат, будто самая сладострастная в мире запеченная индейка.  
Брайану Крэнстону чертовски не хотелось умирать. Это было охренеть как несправедливо — пережить ад первых месяцев эпидемии, продержаться почти год на руинах старого мира, и сдохнуть из-за чертовой течки в кофейне с дурацким названием «У Назенберг» посреди великого американского нигде.

Кончики пальцев покалывало, в мышцах разливалась истома. У Брайана давно такого не было — он решил, что все, возраст взял свое. Еще до Великого Зомбиздеца «сухие» периоды становились все длиннее, он даже планировал записаться к врачу. Проверить кровь на гормоны, получить рекомендацию пить витамины и кальций, и вообще, ответственно подойти к своему здоровью. Омеги часто начинали болеть после окончания репродуктивного возраста, а Брайан планировал стать крепким омегой в годах — с бесом в ребре и коктейлем в бокале. У него были большие планы на остаток жизни.  
Остаток жизни крепко наебал как его самого, так и все прочее человечество.

Брайан прикрыл глаза на минутку. Потом достал рацию, завернулся вместе с ней в одеяло и вызвал базу, понадеявшись, что ткань приглушит голоса и треск атмосферных помех.  
— Крэнстон, мудила пиздоглазая, тебя где черти носят? — отозвался, наконец, Винс Гиллиган.  
Он коротко выдохнул и призвал на помощь все свои актерские таланты.  
— Да вот, застрял в городе. Слушай, Винс, позови Аарона на пару слов. Наедине, — радио замолчало на короткий удар сердца.  
— Воу, Крэнстон, да ты, никак, решил перестать томить бедного мальчика и рассказать ему о своей неземной любви? Сейчас позову, а ты пока постарайся не дать себя сожрать, — он невольно ухмыльнулся. Старый засранец Гиллиган с полным рюкзаком дружеских подъебок. Брайан продул ему три банки ветчины, не успел отдать и был почти уверен, что именно этим фактом Винс будет поминать его, пока какой-нибудь мертвяк не сожрет самого Винса.

Радио снова ожило, на этот раз — голосом Аарона.  
— Брайан, ты где застрял?  
— В кофейне на Центральной. Толпа кряхтелок отрезала меня от машины, пришлось укрыться тут. Славное местечко, немного гейское, но тебе бы понравилось. «У Назенберг». Кто вообще так называет кофейни?..  
Голос Аарона резко остыл на пару градусов.  
— Крэнстон. Тебя укусили?

Винс знал его двадцать лет и ничего не заподозрил. Аарон ходил с ним в рейды едва ли полгода. Но за это время он, похоже, успел забраться Брайану под кожу и прижать свои глупые пальцы к точке биения пульса между ключиц, словно идеальный детектор лжи. 

— Машина припаркована у кинотеатра, ты ее легко найдешь. В багажнике лекарства, под сиденьем запасной ствол. Рюкзак и «дезерт игл» я оставлю в кофейне под стойкой, заберешь завтра. Следи за проулком, он сквозной.  
— Брайан. Хренов. Крэнстон. Тебя. Укусили? — голос Аарона скрежетал не хуже радийных помех, сквозь напряжение прорывалась паника.

Скажи «да». Скажи. Соври, как никогда раньше не врал. Давай, Крэнстон, постарайся.

— Да. Укусили. Прибереги для меня пулю, если увидишь завтра, сделай одолжение. Не хочу годами кряхтеть до полного распада. Порази меня своим лучшим выстрелом, детка, — неловко пошутил он.

Аарон не ответил. Радио замолчало. Брайан скорчился над ним, чувствуя под ребрами глухие удары несбывшегося. Ну вот и все. Считай, попрощались. Еще немного, и все закончится. Возможно, он даже не заметит, как мертвяки будут рвать его на части, если повезет с уровнем гормонов в крови. Возможно, клетки мозга настолько пропитаются эндорфинами, что ему будет все равно. Не самая плохая смерть, и Аарон позаботится о нем завтра. Аарон всегда обо всех заботился.

Брайан запихнул радио в рюкзак, скрутил одеяло-вонючку и убрал в непромокаемый чехол. Под стойкой обнаружилась бутылка ванильного сиропа и коробка свечей-таблеток. Их он тоже положил на полку рядом с рюкзаком — пригодятся на базе. Пальцы дрожали, поле зрения сузилось — до начала горячки оставалось максимум пара часов. Крэнстон расчистил один из диванов от обломков, свернулся на сиденье, прижав руки к животу, и постарался сосредоточиться на отражении заката в крупном осколке зеркала над стойкой. Солнце горело алым отчаянно, словно расстаралось для Брайана в последний раз. Он закрыл глаза.

Из полузабытья его вырвал звук, который в старые времена обозначал очень сердитую парковку на дымящихся шинах. Дверь машины яростно хлопнула, раздалось несколько выстрелов, а потом в дверь кофейни заколотили. 

— Крэнстон, сукин ты сын! Открывай сейчас же, или я вынесу эту дверь к злоебучей божьей матери — удивительным образом Аарон ухитрился проорать эти слова злобным полушепотом. Мертвяки все равно приковыляют на звуки выстрелов, можно не стараться, отстраненно подумал Брайан, но с дивана сполз и кое-как дошел до двери на подгибающихся ногах.

Аарон ворвался внутрь, быстро запер дверь и стремительно проинспектировал Брайана с ног до головы. Рассмеялся облегченно, а потом скривился, всхлипнул и врезал ему в плечо так, что Крэнстон даже покачнулся. Надо же, смутно удивился он, такой мелкий парнишка, а рука тяжелая.

— Я знал, что тебя не укусили, мудила. Какого хера ты мне соврал, жить надоело? — Аарон осмотрелся и, не дожидаясь ответа, принялся расчищать пол у окна. За кучей обломков обнаружился механизм управления металлическими ставнями. Брайан тупо смотрел, как Аарон старательно крутит ручку, и отчаянно старался дышать ртом. Он едва слышал скрежет металла и думал только о том, что Пол должен уйти, пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока все кряхтелки города не сползлись сюда на запах его течки. Пока Брайан не погубил их обоих. 

— Уходи, — прохрипел Крэнстон. Аарон едва поднял голову, прежде чем переместился к другому окну.  
— Что? — переспросил он рассеянно, отпихивая ногой перевернутый столик. Радио на его поясе затрещало, и чей-то голос спросил, все ли в порядке. — Все пучком, Митч. Я нашел его, мы в безопасности. Завтра утром отправьте группу зачистки в центр, подозреваю, я нашумел достаточно, чтобы целая толпа мертвяков приковыляла.  
— Уходи, — повторил Брайан.  
Аарон закончил опускать ставни, проверил, надежно ли закрыты щеколды, и только потом выпрямился.  
— Что за хуйню ты несешь, Крэнстон? — спросил он, сведя брови. Шагнул ближе и, похоже, только сейчас почувствовал запах. Зрачки расширились за долю секунды, Аарон захлебнулся воздухом, помедлил и сделал еще один шаг вперед.  
Брайан ничего не мог с собой поделать — рассмеялся, горько и немного истерически. Колени подгибались все сильнее.  
— Сука-природа, — выдавил он, наконец, неуклюже усаживаясь на пол возле стойки. — Через час это место будет пахнуть так, что мертвяки облепят стены, словно хипстеры с кофеиновой ломкой. Уходи, Аарон. Пожалуйста.

Аарон мотнул головой, будто прогоняя наваждение. Он медленно отвернулся, кусая губы, и еще раз проверил, достаточно ли надежно закрыты металлические ставни, потом начал баррикадировать дверь. Взгляд его то и дело возвращался к Брайану, и тот нелепо наслаждался этим. Он был не самым привлекательным омегой, Пол был не самым типичным альфой, но прямо сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Сейчас Аарон хотел его — так, что руки тряслись.  
Сам Брайан хотел Аарона все эти чертовы шесть месяцев. По меркам нового мира это было практически «всегда».

Они стали друзьями сразу, притянутые необъяснимой гравитацией мгновенного взаимопонимания. Крэнстон списывал это на массовое ПТСР, коллективный психоз, флюиды зомбуйни в воздухе. Аарон улыбался, прикрывал спину и приберегал для него нечастые вкусняшки — словно Брайан был каким-нибудь белопушистым котиком. Он не был. Он все прекрасно понимал про свой возраст (почтенный), внешность (обычно бородатую) и характер (ядовито саркастический). И не собирался упускать человека, который наблюдал эти дивные черты во всей красе, но все равно хотел дружить с ним. Особенно упускать его из-за какого-то идиотского влечения. 

Сейчас идиотское влечение явно вело по очкам. И — на секунду Брайана кольнуло виной — химия его тела сделала жажду взаимной. Это станет проблемой, если они переживут ночь. 

Аарон проверил заднюю дверь и с усилием перекрыл ее шкафом с посудой. А потом опустился на колени рядом с Брайаном и поднес к его губам бутылку с водой.

— Вот, Брайан, — мягко проговорил он, — тебе надо попить. Во время течки, — он слегка споткнулся на слове «течка», — организм теряет много жидкости.  
Брайан подчинился. Тело бунтовало и требовало не воды — Аарона, целиком и полностью, но если его альфа хотел позаботиться об своей омеге, инстинкты требовали дать ему такую возможность.

Вот только Аарон не был его альфой. Он был его другом. И, возможно, вторым главным блюдом на зомби-фуршете. 

Аарон убрал воду и какое-то время просто смотрел на его губы потемневшими глазами. А потом вдруг порывисто обхватил лицо Брайана ладонями и уткнулся в его лоб своим. 

— Мы же друзья, Брай, — горячечно прошептал он, обдавая теплом дыхания, — ты же знаешь, я все для тебя сделаю. Все, что скажешь. Все, что хочешь. Ты мое второе крыло, Брайан. Куда ты, туда и я, правда ведь? Спина к спине. Все, что угодно. Что мне сделать, Брай?

Аарон замер, тяжело дыша, гладя его скулы большими пальцами. Брайан замер тоже, едва заметно подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям. Потом подумал — к черту все — и позволил себе упасть.

Брайан сходил с ума, и Аарон сходил с ума вместе с ним. Они целовались, целовались и целовались, не в состоянии оторваться друг от друга, чтобы хотя бы раздеться. Это еще даже не было вязкой — тело Брайана пока не достигло стадии гормонального пика, — но уже определенно было безумием. Аарон вылизывал его рот, словно мечтал об этом так же долго, как и он сам, трогал везде, куда только мог дотянуться, издавал короткие голодные стоны. Брайан жадно отвечал, стремительно теряя голову, пытаясь успеть почувствовать, ощутить, запомнить, прежде чем его снесет потоком бездумного наслаждения. Рядом с ним был не безликий альфа, это был Аарон, его Аарон. Это его руки расстегивали на нем рубашку и дергали пуговицу на джинсах, это его губы терзали шею Брайана, и весь он прижимался горячей кожей, повторяя его имя, словно молитву.  
Тело изгибалось и рвалось навстречу обжигающим ладоням, в голове было пусто и звонко. Аарон оторвался ненадолго и встал на колени, чтобы стянуть с него джинсы и белье. Глаза его стали совсем черными, припухшие губы подрагивали, когда он смотрел на Брайана под собой — одобрительно и собственнически. Словно именно там он должен был быть.  
Ноги непроизвольно раздвигались, бедра подрагивали. В воздухе тяжело и сладко пахло течкой, смазкой, их желанием. Аарон прижался лицом к шее Брайана, глубоко вдыхая, целуя, слизывая выступивший пот. Его пальцы прошлись по бокам, по бедрам — и скользнули между ягодиц, где смазка уже начала непристойно хлюпать.

— Брайан, — позвал его Аарон, едва ли не рыча, — смотри на меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты был тут, со мной. Не оставляй меня, Брай.

Он через силу поднял веки. Аарон тяжело дышал, и сквозь пламя в их общих венах Брайан еще успел подумать: «Это же действительно _навсегда_ , господи боже мой», успел раскрыться, потянуться, поцеловать удивленно и жадно. А потом Аарон скользнул в него, двинулся глубже, еще и еще, и Брайан думать перестал. Мир затопило белым шумом вязки, вселенная свернулась вокруг них тугой спиралью, и на какой-то бесконечный миг все обрушилось в безвременье.

Брайан пришел в себя из-за жажды. Кровь все еще пела, но теперь он воспринимал реальность относительно четко. За дверью скреблись мертвяки, в спину что-то упиралось, скомканные джинсы, кажется, все еще болтались на правой лодыжке. Полуодетый Аарон (когда они успели расстегнуть его рубашку?) покрывал влажными поцелуями ключицы Брайана и поглаживал его бедра. Он был все еще внутри, узел приятно потирал чувствительные стенки, когда Аарон лениво двигался. Брайану было ослепительно хорошо — и дело оказалось совсем не в вязке.

— Ты же со мной, Брайан? — хрипло спросил Аарон, прежде чем поцеловать его, глубоко и медленно. — Со мной?  
— Всегда за твоим плечом, стрелок, — ответил Брайан, и Аарон, кажется, услышал больше, чем было произнесено вслух. Он опустил голову на его грудь и потерся щекой.

Аарон оставался внутри, в клетке ребер Брайана, и, похоже, пробрался туда давным-давно, пока мир безумствовал и пылал. 

Возможно, там ему было самое место.


End file.
